theworldsmilitaryhistorywikiaorg-20200214-history
Courtney H. Hodges
}}| }| }} }| }}} |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" |Basic Information |-style="font-size:90%" |- } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Born style="border:1px solid #000;" January 5, 1887 - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" style="border:1px solid #000;" Perry, Houston County, Georgia - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Died style="border:1px solid #000;" January 16, 1966 (aged 79) -Wikipedia: }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" style="border:1px solid #000;" Brooke Army Medical Center, San Antonio, Bexar County, Texas - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Cause/death style="border:1px solid #000;" heart attack - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Buried at style="border:1px solid #000;" Arlington National Cemetery - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Spouse style="border:1px solid #000;" Mildred Buchner (1928 - 1966) - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Nickname style="border:1px solid #000;" Court - }} !colspan="2" style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" |Military Information |-style="font-size:90%" |- } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Allegiance style="border:1px solid #000;" United States - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" branch style="border:1px solid #000;" United States Army - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Years of Service style="border:1px solid #000;" 1906 - 1949 (46 years) - }} } | style="background-color:#7990CC; border:1px solid #000;" Rank style="border:1px solid #000;" General - }} |} Courtney Hicks Hodges, USA (January 5, 1887 – January 16, 1966) Early life and education Courtney Hodges was born in Perry, Georgia to John Hodges and Katherine Norwood. He was they're 5th child out of 10, who only 8 survived to adulthood. His father, John, was at points in his life the local newspaper proprietor, the Houston Home Journal, a postmaster, City Councilman, School trustee, and even Mayor of Perry. James Hodges, Courtney's grandfather, was a veteran of the American Civil war, serving with the Confederate Army. Hodges was a marksman at the age of 10, and went hunting with his brothers, John, and Sam. Well his shot was great, he was also a lucid writer, going as far as using correct punctuation. Hodges grew fascinated with being a soldier, listening to tales and recollections of one of his neighbors, Francis Marion King, with tales of his ancestor, the Swamp Fox. He graduated from the local high school, and then went on to the North Georgia Agricultural College. Well there, he became a member of the Pi Kappa Alpha fraternity. After serving several years there, he received an appointment from Congressman Elijah B. Lewis, to the United States Military Academy. At his farewell party from North Georgia, Hodges friend, E.B. Kirkpatrick, the sergeant in the Cadet program, promised that "if he made general, he would provide the stars". Sure enough, in 1945, he sent him two rows of four solid gold stars. After a year serving at the Academy, he failed in mathematics, and then dropped out. Other possible reasons for leaving are due to hazing, in which future General, George Patton, would take part. Junior officer After his failure at West Point, Hodges returned to Perry and got work at the local general store. A year passed, and he grew tired of civilian life, so he packed up and went to enlist in the Army. In several years, while serving at McPherson, He took a commission as a 2nd Lieutenant in the Infantry, after rough examination. During his junior years, he served in various Regiments at various locations across the US. During this time, he served in the Philippines, in which he would come to know future Chief of Staff George C. Marshall. World War I In the years prior to the World War, Hodges went on to serve in the Punitive Expedition, in which he served under General Pershing, whom he would come to admire. Also, one of his contemporaries during World War II, George Patton, would also join the expedition. Hodges, now a Captain, would later join the 6th Infantry. It was during his service with this regiment, that Hodges came into a small amount of prominence. Being shipped off to France, he served in various Defensive Sectors, until serving in the Meuse-Argonne Offensive, and the Battle of Saint-Mihiel. Hodges personally conducted a reconnaissance mission to determine a sound point on the Meuse for a bridge crossing. He came under fire while storming the enemy, and ultimately failing after 20 hours of ceaseless struggling. It was for this that he was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross and a Silver Star Citation. After the war was over, Hodges served with the Occupation forces in Trieve, Germany for several months. He returned home a temporary Lieutenant Colonel, but then reverted to his newly promoted rank of Major. Staying in that rank for almost 14 years, as promotion in the Regular Army was very slow. Between the wars after serving in the office of the Adjutant General, Hodges then became a instructor at West Point. Being the first ever non-graduate to be a instructor there. Serving about three years, he then became a Instructor at The Infantry School, then the Air Corps Tactical School. He became a member of the Infantry Board at Fort Benning, Georgia. It was here he came into contact once again with George Marshall, who was assistant Commandant of the Infantry School. World War II Post-World War II Life in retirement In-depth Military Career Civilian Career Military & Civilian Schools *Representative Elijah B. Lewis, of Georgia's 3rd District, appointed Hodges to the USMA Dates of Rank Regular Army National Army / Army of the United States Awards & Decorations for Foreign Orders/Medals/Decorations & Citations: Courtney Hodges Awards & Decorations Family *''Wife: Mildred Lee Buchner (1895-1991) *Father: John H. Hodges (9/2/1851-3/11/1926) *Mother: Katherine V. Norwood (7/4/1857-11/1/1947) *Brother: Norwood R. Hodges (11/25/1879-12/4/1882) *Sister: Mary Hodges (5/24/1881-5/15/1966) **Husband: Thomas L. Hendrix *Sister: Kate Hodges (2/5/1883-1/9/1864) **Husband: Samuel P. Houser (2/27/1864-9/19/1940) *Brother: John L. Hodges (1885-11/13/1964) **Wife: Ruby C. Hodges (7/28/1900-2/23/1993) *Brother: Ernest S. Hodges (9/11/1888-12/21/1892) *Brother: Samuel N. Hodges (1/21/1890-12/19/1975) **Wife: Marion W. (c.1897-) ***Son: Samuel N. Hodges Jr. *Sister: Ethel J. Hodges (9/25/1896-2/17/1988) *Sister: Therisa D. Hodges (3/27/1892-10/2/1970) *Sister: Edna D. Hodges (8/5/1894-7/5/1989) '''Paternal Family' *''Uncle: Fred S. Hodges *Aunt: Mrs. O.G. Conner *Grandfather: James H. Hodges (c.1823-1885) *Grandmother: Mary Anne Rice *Great Grandfather: John Hodges (1795-1845) *Great Grandmother: Sarah Hicks Battles/Wars '''Mexican Expedition' *Punitive Expedition (3/15/1916-1/8/1917) World War I *''Hundred Days Offensive'' **Annould Sector **St. Die Sector **Battle of Saint-Mihiel **Meuse-Argonne Offensive **Battle of Lorraine (1918) **Occupation of Trieve, Germany (12/1/1918-3/9/1919) **Occupation of Luxembourg (3/9/1919-7//1919) World War II *''West European Campaign'' **Invasion on Normandy **Battle of Normandy **Falaise pocket **Battle of Hurtgen Forest **Battle of Aachen **Battle of the Bulge **Invasion of Germany *''Western Allied invasion of Germany'' **Ruhr Pocket Quotes General Omar Bradley: "I had implicit faith in his judgement, in his skill and restraint." General Omar Bradley: "Out of all my Army commanders, he required the least supervision." General Walter B. Smith: "Hodges was the weakest commander we had." General Dwight D. Eisenhower: ..Hodges was "the quiet reticent type, and doesn't appear as aggressive as he really is. Unless he becomes exhausted, he will alwas wage a good fight." General Dwight D. Eisenhower: ...that Hodges "is exactly the same class of man as Bradley, in practically every respect. wonderful shot, great hunter, quiet, self-effacing...with a thorough understanding of ground fighting." Notes *Married his wife, Mildred, on June 23, 1928 *Hodges was 175cm tall, with dark brown hair (grey with age), and blue eyes *Was a Democrat, Methodist, and a Freemason *Hodges suffered from abscessed teeth. For this, he had to get dentures when he was only 35. *A member of the Phi Kappa Alpha Fraternity. *Throughout WWII, he sacked ten division and two corps commanders. *Hodges refused two Purple Hearts for being gassed during WWI (referring to the injuries as being 'sissy'). *As Chief of Infantry, Hodges promoted the adoption of the Bazooka, the M-1 Carbine, and the use of Airborne troops. *''General Courtney Hodges Blvd, Perry, Georgia'' is names after him. Gallery Courtney H. Hodges Image Gallery References *Normandy to victory: the war diary of General Courtney H. Hodges and the First U.S. Army (American Warriors Series) *Courtney Hicks Hodges: From Private to Four-star General in the United (Stephan T. Wishnevsky) *Official Register for the U.S. Army